


I Never Planned On Someone Like You

by queerpatroclus



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, i am trying to get back into writing, this whole fic is bullshit but, vague nsfw, wtf is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerpatroclus/pseuds/queerpatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where everyone thinks Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are in a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Planned On Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely rushed and doesn't stick to canon Star Wars much but I'm just trying to get back into writing so bear with thanks.
> 
> This is for my Tony (Hi I hate u)

**Obi Wan Kenobi**

“Oh, and… that sandwich with apple cider please,” Obi Wan smiles at the waitress. He was late. Again. He was meant to have met Qui Gon for a discussion before the debate started about 15 minutes ago, but had been distracted by talking to Anakin about his relationship problems with Padmé. There was nothing actually wrong between them but Anakin had a tendency to overthink and panic.

She gives him a knowing grin, “That’ll be seven-sixty in all thank you.”

He pays for the food and drinks, frowning slightly, “Is something the matter?”

“Nothing! I just think it’s just cute, is all. You picking up lunch for your boyfriend as well.”

Obi Wan splutters slightly, “I’m sorry? My boyfriend?”

The girl’s cheeks blush red, “Oh, I’m sorry, I meant the tall man you usually come in here with. That’s his order and I just assumed…” She stutters, “I didn’t mean to cause offense.”

“None taken! It’s just, I’m not…”

“Gay?”

He hesitates, “I’m not dating him. We’re friends.”

She nods, “I apologise, I hope to see you soon!”

He smiles as he leaves and checks the time as he leaves the shop before cursing under his breath and running to meet Qui Gon, the woman’s comments lingering in his mind.

\---

"Did you know that most of the Council think we're dating?" Obi Wan asks casually as he sparred with Qui Gon at the end of a long day in the Senate.

Amidala wasn't taking to new rules set by the Republic well and it had sparked an almost day long debate, keeping them busy and leaving them exhausted. Sparring now tended to be a method of relaxation opposed to training between the two men.

"I did. They know it can't be true but still, the teasing rarely ceases," Qui Gon replies, ducking to avoid one of Obi Wan's swings and retaliating with a light blow to his stomach, "though sometimes it feels like they don't believe it, they just enjoy seeing a reaction within us."

"We could pretend," He grins, stepping back and into a more casual position, relaxing his muscles, "we could play along, make it as believable as we can and see what they do."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Obi Wan began to regret bringing up the topic in the first place. Of course Qui Gon wouldn't want to! Suggestions such as these would make the older man think that Obi wanted to be romantically involved with him, and he couldn't risk losing a friend to a joke he hadn't properly thought through before telling it.

Qui Gon had been his first and closest friend since he had started training to be Jedi and he wasn't ready to let that go. He glances away from Qui Gon's face as the latter considers the idea, not wanting to see looks of disgust or anything indicating that their friendship could be over.

"That sounds like it could be fun. Although we would have to tell Anakin and Padmé that it isn't real as I think they would start planning a wedding," Qui Gon teases. Anakin was known to go a little over the top when something new happened. A little or a lot, depending on the situation.

"You think?"

"Yes," he nods, "I think everyone need something to talk about for a while, it's been too void of gossip lately."

“You realise we need to have the most spectacular break up. Screaming, shouting, tears, the whole works”

Qui Gon smiles, “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

Obi Wan ignored the flutter in his chest and smiled back, before going back to sparring by stepping into a punch to Qui Gon's shoulder.

\---

As they walked into the Council room a few days later, Obi Wan was at first surprised by the sudden arm slung around his shoulders, before looking up and seeing Qui Gon and remembering their conversation from the other day, as it wasn’t brought up over the weekend as they weren’t with anyone but Anaking and Padmé

But yes. To have a convincing fake relationship they would have to show more signs of affection.

Of course, they did already. Small smiles from across the room, knowing nods, the occasional hug. Much as you would expect from friends. However Qui Gon was pressed closer to his side and he automatically felt safer with his arm around him.

Obi Wan carefully moves his arm around Qui Gon's waist, resting his hand on his hip, as he considered whether or not they should discuss their boundaries for the arrangement.

"Ahh, good morning Qui Gon, Obi Wan," Mace Windu greets the two men as they take their seats, "Are you well rested after yesterday's debate?"

"We are. Surprisingly we were able to sleep quite soundly," Qui Gon smiled

Obi Wan noticed how he implied that the pair had at least shared a room, and he knew that Mace Windu had noticed as well.

He would usually complain about being answered for but the older man had always been better at storytelling than he, so it may be better to keep quiet for a while as to not be exposed as frauds on their first day.

As he listened to the Jedi’s discuss yesterday’s debate, he couldn’t help but keep glancing over to where Qui Gon was sat.

The light from the almost midday sun was streaming through the large windows and illuminated him like a kind of deity. He was focusing on the speaker, his brows slightly furrowed as he concentrated and listened, occasionally nodding slightly in agreement. His long hair was loosely pulled into a bun, some shorter strands and parts he had missed fell around his shoulders. The wisps framed his face in a childlike way – a strange contrast to his long, serious features.

Obi Wan was confused.

Suddenly he was noticing small things about Qui Gon that he found, endearing? Things he wouldn’t usually notice. Maybe the thought of dating him had messed with his mind and was making him think that me might actually have feelings for him.

He shakes his head slightly before noticing the meeting ending, and Qui Gon heading over to him. As he reached Obi he leans down slightly to kiss his cheek, “Ready to go?”

Obi Wan nods, smiling up at him, “Lets. I promised Anakin that we would meet him for lunch.”

The pair leave the room, Qui Gon lightly brushing his fingers over the sleeve of Obi Wan’s tunic as they leave. The latter trying to ignore the idea growing in the back of his mind that this may have been a bad idea.

 

**Qui Gon Jinn**

A week after he had agreed to pretend to date Obi Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon was done. He’d had enough.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Obi, as they were close friends, almost as close as Obi Wan and Anakin.

It wasn’t the fact that that most of the Council now treated him differently because he had ‘finally decided to tell them’ about the relationship.

It wasn’t even the fact that he was now obliged to hold his hand, and cuddle him, and kiss him on the forehead, nose, temple, cheek and lips. No, he was okay with that.

The doubts had always been in the back of his mind but had been pushed to the front, unmoving, the previous night.

Obi Wan had come back to his room with him, which wasn’t at all uncommon, but the atmosphere had been different. Slightly tense and uncomfortable, Obi had been avoiding making direct eye contact with him and he knew something was wrong.

They chatted and had drinks together for most of the night and were joking about something Yoda had said when Obi Wan had leant over and kissed him.

The kiss was soft, he had always thought that Obi’s lips looked like they would be soft, and the taste of alcohol lingered from drinking and, in his tipsy haze, Qui Gon had kissed him back.

Before long the kiss was no longer soft, but had become more wanting, teeth clashing against teeth and grazing lips. The heavy breathing from both men and desperate pulling at clothes had felt so right at the time but in hindsight, so wrong.

Obi Wan is, or was, his closest friend, he shouldn’t have done that.

As Qui Gon closes his eyes, lying back on his bed, more memories from the night before flooded his mind.

The light kisses on his stomach, Obi’s groans as he explored his body, the way the his head would tilt back as he pushed his hips up, closer to Qui Gon.

He smiles slightly at the memory, although it quickly falters when he remembers that he has to see Obi Wan in the Council later today.

His friend who he was pretending to be in a relationship with.

His friend who he had slept with, by choice, which he had enjoyed.

His friend who he thinks he might be a little in love with.

He curses to himself, getting up and quickly changing into his work robes and leaving his room to go and find Obi Wan, impatiently knocking when he reaches the others room.

“Qui Gon!” Obi grins up at him. He was in the process of dressing, his tunic open and baring his chest to Qui Gon. Of course he was partly naked. Of course.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he blurts out, immediately regretting his harsh tone when Obi’s face drops, “I.. I mean... I can’t fake this anymore, Obi Wan. I don’t think the others believe it anyway, Mace keeps trying to talk to me about it and I keep getting knowing looks.”

“Look, if this is about last night then I completely…”

“I like you, Obi Wan. As a friend of course, but more than that. And I don’t want to fake it if it could be fore real.”

Obi Wan freezes, his cheeks burning a dark shade of pink, “Oh..”

“I hope my feelings don’t affect our friendship. And I’m sorry that you didn’t get the spectacular break up you want—“ he starts, having been cut off by being pulled down by his robe and the familiar pressure of Obi Wan’s lips against his.

“You could’ve said so before,” he grumbled, “Because I’ve wanted to ask you out for a long, long time”

The side of Qui Gon’s mouth quirks up against Obi’s beard, “Then why don’t you?”


End file.
